


Something Good

by purplemonster



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemonster/pseuds/purplemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum thinks dating Jinyoung is the greatest thing that ever happened to him in a long while. Until he finds out something about him he doesn’t think he can handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Good

"You look nice."

Youngjae says from the couch as Jaebum takes his coat off the rack. Jaebum checks himself out one last time in the mirror they have in their living room before turning to his roommate.

"Third date today." He replies like it's just a casual thing to say. But Youngjae's eyes widen and Jaebum can’t help but break out into a grin.

"This is getting serious." Youngjae comments, throwing an arm on the back of the couch so he can turn and look at him better. Behind him, his favorite tv show is playing but he’s ignoring it in favor of his roommate's reply.

"It is. I really like him." Jaebum replies, trying not to sound all mushy and gushed about it. But of course, Youngjae sees through that and laughs out loud.

"Look at you!" Jaebum throws him a pillow he picked up nearby just so he can wipe that grin off Youngjae's face even if he himself is grinning from ear to ear. Youngjae catches it before it hits him. "Do I hear wedding bells soon?"

Jaebum makes a face at him as he fastens the buttons on top of his shirt. "Ha ha." He says sarcastically. Youngjae snickers at that. Jaebum takes his keys from the bowl of loose change they have and opens the door. "I'm leaving. Answer the phone when Yugyeom calls. He's crashing here for the weekend."

Youngjae yells out a garbled “Okay” since he just stuffed his mouth with popcorn and turned to the TV again. He also catches him saying “Don’t forget to bring condoms!” but Jaebum is already out in the hallway, shutting the door behind him.

He can understand what all the fuss is about. A third date. Jaebum rarely makes it to a third date. Sometimes, he gets a free congratulatory drink from Youngjae when he makes it to the second one and Yugyeom skips his last class to treat them all to pizza. But a third was something else. It’s not because he gets bad dates. The guys and girls his friends set him up on are all attractive and nice people. But he just never found that perfect date he was willing to spend most of his time on.

Now he has. His name is Jinyoung, a language instructor who teaches Korean to the foreign exchange students at the nearby university. Jaebum met him at a gig he was performing at the bar Youngjae works at. He looked so out of place in his sweater and frames on a Friday night where everyone was wearing their tightest jeans and showing more skin than usual, that Jaebum’s eyes always found his when he scanned the crowd while performing on stage. Jaebum found him really cute. But after offering to buy him a drink and talking to him until Youngjae had to close up, Jaebum found that Jinyoung wasn’t just cute.

He was funny and smart. Snarky and sassy. Dorky and smooth. Jaebum was so attracted to the way Jinyoung talks and laughs, the sides of his eyes crinkling whenever he does so. His sense of humor just matched Jaebum’s and before they could part ways, Jaebum was already asking him out for coffee the next day.

The third date just came up naturally. And although Jaebum knows he’s going to have a great time again with him, he’s nervous now because he really likes this guy and doesn’t want to mess it up. It’s still early for things to get really serious between them. They only met just last week. But Jaebum wants this to go somewhere than nowhere at all. He really really likes him.

He arrives at Jinyoung’s place five minutes early. This is the first time he’s picking him up since the last date had them meet at the coffee place. They’re going to check out that new barbecue restaurant that opened right outside the university grounds and it was a bit far to walk to. So Jaebum offered to pick him up since he had a car.

He presses the doorbell and waits patiently even if he feels like bouncing on his heels at the moment. He feels silly. A good kind of silly. It’s been awhile since he’s liked a guy this much. In fact, it’s been awhile since he felt like dates were fun again. Jinyoung made it fun. Jaebum was really lucky to have seen him that night.

The door opens and Jaebum greets him with a smile, only to find the doorway empty. Jaebum blinks, wondering who just opened the door, when a small “Yes?” came from below. Jaebum looks down to find a little girl, about five years old, her height barely passing his hip, looking up at him.

Jaebum, not really expecting a kid to greet him, takes a moment to reply.

“Um, hi,” Jaebum finally says. The little girl only blinks up at him. She looks adorable in her dolphin printed pajamas. “Is Jinyoung here?”

“You must be on the wrong floor.” The little girl says. Jaebum steps outside for a second to check if he rang the right doorbell.

“Really? I was told this is the right address.”

“Dabin-ah, is that my date?” Comes Jinyoung’s voice from inside. His head pops out from the doorway, smiling at Jaebum. Jaebum’s heart does a small pit-a-pat at the way Jinyoung looks, hair still mussed probably from his shower. “Hey. Come in. I’ll be right out quick. Dabin, can you please show Jaebum inside?”

The little girl, Dabin, nods and Jinyoung flashes Jaebum another smile before he leaves them. It’s amazing how he brightens up the room in just a few seconds that all Jaebum can see are sparkles where his face had been. He feels ridiculous then and shakes that image away as he gets back to reality. Jaebum looks down at the kid to follow her, when he finds her in front of him, crossing her arms across her chest, a frown on her face.

Jaebum stands there, confused at this kind of welcome.

“Uh…” He starts hesitantly.

“You’re Jaebum.” She says. Jaebum pretends he isn’t bothered by the lack of honorifics.

“Yes. Yes, I am.” Jaebum answers.

“I don’t like you already.” She states. Jaebum doesn’t know how to react to that. He’s not sure why a little girl wouldn’t like him when it hasn’t even been five minutes since they met.

“Okay?” Jaebum just says in confusion. “May I know why?”

“Because you’re my appa’s date.” She answers and Jaebum does a double take at that.

“What?”

“My appa’s date.” She says again but all Jaebum can hear is appa.

Appa. _Appa._ If he wasn’t mistaken and if his brain is working just fine, appa meant father, and this little girl just referred to him as her father’s date.

Her father. His date. Which could only be Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s little girl. Jinyoung is a -

“Hey, sorry about that,” Jinyoung appears, hair now combed back and a jacket ready in his arm. He looks amazing. But Jaebum can’t seem to focus on that when he’s preoccupied with this revelation. “I just had to check on my baby sitter for tonight.” 

Jaebum looks at him then at Dabin who is still frowning up at him. She looks like Jinyoung now that he’s seeing things in a new light. She has his eyes and nose. The resemblance sets off this small panic inside his head.

“Oh, Jaebum, this is Dabin, my daughter.” Jinyoung introduces, standing behind her and placing both of his hands on her shoulders. A small silent scream goes off in Jaebum’s head. He can’t seem to process this information.

Jaebum gives a smile, hoping that it doesn’t look awkward.

“Bambam is going to watch over you until I get home tonight, alright? Don’t give him a hard time.” Jinyoung bends down to kiss Dabin on her forehead.

“I don’t like you going on dates.” The ever so honest Dabin says, still crossing her arms in front of her. Jaebum realizes she must’ve told him he got the wrong address on purpose earlier.

Jinyoung only laughs, pats her head and faces Jaebum.

“Let’s go?”

They leave when Bambam, the babysitter who’s also their nearby neighbor, arrives. Jaebum doesn’t realize he’s been silent all the way from Jinyoung’s place to his car when Jinyoung asks him if he’s alright.

“Yeah, just…” Jaebum gives a small awkward laugh. “You have a little girl. Who would’ve thought…”

Jinyoung smiles. “That’s not going to be a problem, right?”

And what else is Jaebum supposed to answer in that moment but, “Of course it isn’t. It’s no problem at all.”

* * *

He lied. It’s a problem. It’s a very huge problem.

Being a father isn’t the problem. Jaebum has no qualms about single parents. He actually thinks they’re pretty amazing for accepting and taking up a responsibility so huge. Jaebum has high respect for single parents. But the problem is, he never realized he’d land himself a date with a single dad this early.

He just wanted a date. A date where he can enjoy someone’s company like Jinyoung’s. A date with no one to think about but Jinyoung. A date wherein the only thing he needs to think about is the next date or when he’ll up the ante a little. Not a date where he keeps thinking about a little girl waiting for his dad to get home.

He knew getting a date like Jinyoung was just too good to be true.

Youngjae spots him early in the morning the next day nursing a cup of coffee by the kitchen counter. Their date last night went well but Jaebum had clearly been distracted. Jinyoung was nice enough not to point that out but Jaebum knows he probably messed up that date all because he can’t man up to the situation.

“You came home?” Youngjae asks, taking two cups out of the cabinet they have. “Wasn’t tonight special?”

Jaebum, not in the mood to ride on his friend’s teasings, shakes his head. Yugyeom emerges from his room and drops to a chair by his side, groggy from sleep. Youngjae hands him his coffee and Jaebum watches the drink’s magic working its way into his tired sleepy eyes on the first sip.

“Yeah, wasn’t tonight special?” Yugyeom joins in.

Jaebum drains his cup and lifts it to Youngjae for a refill like he would when they’re at the bar and Youngjae is the night’s bartender.

“Jinyoung has a girl.” Jaebum says, not hiding the disappointment in his voice. His friends’ faces all turn into a look of sympathy for him.

“That sucks.” Youngjae comments, putting the coffee pot down. “But at least you found out about it so soon. I mean, a girl on the side while he's dating you-”

“No, no,” Jaebum shakes his head. “He has a _little_ girl.”

“What difference does that make?” Yugyeom asks. “The height doesn’t really matter-”

“A kid.” Jaebum explains. His friends look at him, disgust shown on their faces.

“Did you call the cops?” Youngjae asks.

“I meant Jinyoung’s kid! Jinyoung has a kid! Jinyoung is a father!” Jaebum exclaims. His friends make a small “oh” and then, after a small pause, burst into laughter.

“Your date is a _dad._ ” Youngjae laughs, high-fiving Yugyeom who’s tipping his head back from laughter too. “We always knew you were into that.”

“Shut up.” Jaebum grumbles.

“Hey, come on. That’s not so bad,” Yugyeom says once he’s done laughing. “So what if he has a kid?”

“Yeah,” Youngjae refills his own cup. “You get first dibs in line when you bring the kid with you to an amusement park date.”

Jaebum ignores Youngjae snickering.

“It’s not exactly… fun?” Jaebum tries to explain. “Like, I have to think about cutting the date short all the time now so I can bring him home early because he can’t just leave her with the babysitter all night. Oh and the kid hates me.”

“Already?” Yugyeom asks. “What did you do?”

“Date her dad.” Jaebum sighs. “What am I going to do?”

Youngjae makes a face. “What are you going to do? Still date him, that’s what.”

“Did I not mention he has a kid?”

“Look,” Youngjae places the pot of coffee down between them. “You said you liked this guy a lot.”

“I do.” Jaebum pouts.

“And that you haven’t gone on a date this fun in a long while.”

“I haven’t.” Jaebum confirms.

“Then don’t mess it up!” Youngjae exclaims. “So what if he has a kid. Take the kid along then. Come on, hyung, you like this guy. I’ve never seen you come home from a date with a stupid grin on your face.”

“Hey!” Jaebum knows Youngjae is right though. He doesn't have to look in the mirror to know he has been doing a lot of that these days.

“If you want to keep him, you need to include the kid.” Youngjae continues. “It can't be that bad.”

“Yeah,” Yugyeom agrees. “She’s probably an angel.”

“I told you, the kid hates me.” Jaebum replies. But his friends are right. He really likes Jinyoung. Yes, him being a dad got him to back off a little. But he does want to see him more. He could probably deal with the kid. Dabin is what, five years old? He can deal with a five year old.

“Alright.” Jaebum finally says, sitting upright in his seat. “I’ll give it another chance.”

Youngjae raises his cup for a toast.

“To Jaebum hyung, for finally finding his daddy.”

Yugyeom laughs as Jaebum wrestles Youngjae to the floor.

* * *

Jaebum visits Jinyoung the next day with pizza in one hand and a pint of ice cream on the other. Jinyoung once said pizza was his favorite so this was for him, and the ice cream was for Dabin, which Jaebum hopes is her favorite too. He’s here to make up for him being an asshole the last time and wishes Jinyoung would still take him back despite that awkward and awful date.

It’s Jinyoung who opens the door, dressed in a comfortable pair of sweatpants and a light t-shirt. He looks cute and very inviting that Jaebum imagines what it would feel like to cuddle up next to him. But Jaebum clears his head and focuses on the matter at hand. It’s a Sunday so Jinyoung is obviously surprised to see him, but then he crosses his arms in front of him, leans against the doorway and looks at Jaebum.

“I’m sorry.” Jaebum immediately says. “For last time. I know how that went and I’m aware of how I acted. I was an asshole.”

Jinyoung seems surprised at this apology but doesn’t say anything so Jaebum continues.

“I like you. A lot. And I messed that up all because I can’t seem to accept the fact that you had a kid-”

“You said you didn’t have a problem with that,” Jinyoung says.

“I know. I lied. I’m sorry.” Jaebum apologizes. “But I’m way past that and I’ve come to terms with it.”

“Which is?” Jinyoung raises an eye at him.

“That you’re a father. To an adorable little girl. And that it doesn’t change anything. I still like you. I’d still like to date you and your little girl.” Jaebum breathes. “And I hope you still… Want to… Date me again too...”

Jinyoung is looking at him, probably weighing what he said. Jaebum admits it wasn't the best apology. Seeing Jinyoung made him all nervous and frazzled again. His friends were right. This guy just has that effect on him. He was something else and Jaebum was an ass for messing it up on the third date. 

“Is the pizza for me?” Jinyoung tips his chin to the pizza box. Jaebum nods.

“The ice cream is for Dabin.” Jaebum holds the other bag up for him to see.

“Hmmm,” Jinyoung steps back and calls Dabin’s name. She arrives, still dressed in her pajamas with her hair up in a ponytail.

“Hi.” Jaebum greets. Dabin only looks at him warily.

“Dabin-ah, you remember this man?” Jinyoung asks.

“The guy who was not a very good date?” Dabin says. Jaebum cringes inside while Jinyoung looks like he’s fighting back a smile.

“Well, he’s asking for a second chance. He brought me pizza.” Jinyoung motions to Jaebum’s other bag. “And ice cream for you.”

“He’s very tricky.” Dabin eyes Jaebum carefully.

“I know.” Jinyoung looks at him, a sly grin on his face. “So, what do you think?”

Jaebum looks at Dabin who has her head tipped to the side, thinking.

“He must really like you if he brought pizza on a Sunday.” Dabin says to Jinyoung.

“Very much.” Jaebum adds. Dabin has her eye raised just like her dad’s which makes the resemblance even cuter.

“Appa and I are playing scrabble right now. You can come in and join us. If you beat us, then you can date my appa.”

Jaebum looks at Jinyoung.

“Dabin and I make a great team.” Jinyoung challenges. “Do you still want to play?”

Does Jaebum still want to date Jinyoung?

“Definitely.”

Jinyoung smiles and maybe, just maybe, Jaebum is forgiven a little bit.

“Let me put the ice cream in the freezer and then we can play.” Jinyoung says.

Jaebum smiles back as he follows Jinyoung and Dabin inside.

* * *

Of course he doesn’t win. Jinyoung and Dabin do make a great team and beat him easily. Jaebum concedes defeat and is worried for a second there he really can’t date Jinyoung now. But Dabin said if the ice cream tastes good then they can give him another chance.

He doesn’t get an answer all throughout the afternoon. They all eat the pizza he brought and Dabin asks him questions in between servings of ice cream (which she did like because Jaebum heard her ask Jinyoung if she can have another scoop). She asks him what he does, where he lives, and how old he is. Jaebum answers all her questions, that he’s 25 years old, works as a DJ at a club and lives just a few blocks outside the university grounds. Dabin asks him if he likes his appa, to which Jaebum answers that he really really does.

He’s aware Jinyoung is enjoying listening to him being grilled by a five year old. He’s grinning behind pizza slices and giving Dabin a thumbs up when she asks Jaebum something and they both deem it a suitable answer. Jaebum keeps looking at him for help but Jinyoung shakes his head, laughing and pointing at Dabin to let him know she calls the shots around here.

The deciding question was tough. Well, Jaebum made it seem like it was the toughest question he’s heard that day. Dabin had asked him, if he and Jinyoung went on a date and brought her along, where would Jaebum bring them. Jaebum pretended it was a really difficult question. But he knew the answer to it already. It’s printed all over Dabin’s pajamas and the toys he’s seen in the living room.

“The aquarium?” He had answered, sounding unsure and careful. Dabin had gasped then gave Jinyoung an okay sign that he was allowed to date Jaebum and then proceeded to give him a list of rules which included bringing him home early and no sleepovers. Jaebum promised to follow all her rules and thanked Dabin for giving their blessing.

“She’s adorable.” Jaebum says as Jinyoung leads him out.

“She is,” Jinyoung laughs. “Thank you for putting up with all that earlier.”

“I’d put up with all of that all over again.” Jaebum replies and Jinyoung smirks.

“You really like me that much, do you?”

“I do.” Jaebum answers shamelessly.

“Me being a father doesn’t scare you anymore?” Jinyoung teases.

“No. And I am sorry about last time.”

Jinyoung nods. “Well, I’m glad you came. I really wanted to see you again too.”

Jaebum’s jaw drops. “You mean I was forgiven the whole time.”

Jinyoung laughs. “Well, you know, I wanted to see how dedicated you were.”

Jaebum gives Jinyoung a playful smack to the stomach. Jinyoung catches his hand in time and pulls him close, giving him a light kiss to the cheek. Jaebum, completely caught off guard, stands there blinking at nothing.

“I hope that was fine.” Jinyoung gives a shy adorable smile. “I kind of wanted to do that on the previous date but, you know.”

Jaebum, still blinking at nothing, replies, “Would you do that again? I think I kind of missed the moment.”

Jinyoung laughs and leans forward when Dabin yells from inside.

_“No kissing!”_

Jaebum nods as they both take a step back away from each other. 

“See you this weekend?” He asks.

Jinyoung, chuckling, nods back and says, “I’ll see you this weekend.” 

* * *

That weekend, Jaebum takes them to the aquarium. Them. Jinyoung and Dabin. He figured if he was going to date Jinyoung, it wouldn’t do so well to have him worry about his daughter while he was away. And Jaebum really did enjoy having Dabin around that he decided it would be fun to bring her along.

Youngjae was right. They get free discounts on tickets and first dibs on the lines with Dabin with them. Jinyoung laughed when Jaebum told him this was the actual reason he wanted to date him again. Dabin was the one who led the date along, pulling them towards different areas of the aquarium. Jaebum had placed her atop his shoulder so she can see some of the tanks better which she enjoyed.

“Next time, why don’t we go to Lotte World?” Jaebum says during lunch and Dabin had squealed so loudly in excitement.

“You’re going to regret you ever said that.” Jinyoung tells him after that, a smile on his face that Jaebum feels like he’s missing out on an inside joke.

He takes them to Lotte World the next week as promised. Dabin makes him go on every kiddie ride but took him to her favorite ride a lot. It was great at first but after what felt like a dozen times on the Swing Pang Pang, Jaebum finally understands the inside joke.

“Was that the only ride she wanted to go on?” Jaebum asks, causing Jinyoung to laugh as he takes his phone out and shows Jaebum the photos he took of him with Dabin. The early ones had Jaebum smiling while the recent ones had Jaebum with a deadpan face on. Jinyoung points out one where he slept during the entire ride.

“Well, for a five year old that’s not allowed to go on the roller coasters, that was the only ride she felt was extreme.” Jinyoung nudges him. “Imagine what it’d be like years from now and she can get past the height limit.”

Jaebum groans.

Apparently, Dabin was a product of Jinyoung’s stupid drunken mistake with his best friend in college. It was in celebration of their graduation and they had too much to drink, taking the one last hurrah bit way too seriously. One thing led to another and they had Dabin nine months later. Jinyoung never ran away from the responsibility. In fact, Jinyoung thinks Dabin is the greatest thing that’s ever happened to him.

“She taught me how to be an adult.” Jinyoung says, looking at her playing on the slides with the other kids while he and Jaebum sit at one of the benches, watching over her. “Although I think she knows how to be a better adult than me most of the time.”

Jaebum laughs at that.

“She looks out for me a lot since she lives with her mother and she thinks I don’t have anyone else. I only ever get her during summers. But this time, it’s a bit longer and I really like having her around.”

Jaebum sees the endearment in Jinyoung’s eyes and he finds himself falling in love a little at that. Here he was, scared of Jinyoung and the baggage he was going to come with if he dated him. But Jaebum doesn’t think of it so badly anymore. Dabin was never baggage. She lightens everything up for Jinyoung and makes Jaebum laugh at the smallest things she does. 

“Hey,”

Jinyoung looks up at him, waiting for whatever he has to say, but Jaebum only leans towards him and kisses him. Jinyoung tastes like cotton candy, the one Dabin made him eat since she couldn’t finish the entire thing earlier. Maybe that’s why the kiss tastes sweeter than usual. Either that or Jaebum hasn’t kissed anyone in a long time to know how it tastes or feels like anymore.

“Excuse me,” Jaebum leans back to find an amusement park officer with her hands on her hips, looking down at them. “This is an area for kids and we’d like for the both of you to keep the public displays of affection down around here.”

Jinyoung hides his embarrassment behind his hand while they both bow in apology until the officer leaves.

They both laugh at that. The crinkle on the sides of Jinyoung’s eyes make Jaebum want to kiss him again.

“You know, Dabin said no kisses.” Jinyoung says, eyeing him.

“I remember you breaking the rules first.” Jaebum teases.

“Well, let’s not anymore while she’s around.” Jinyoung says with a straight face on but laughs when Jaebum holds his hand behind their backs.

* * *

They’re very careful when they’re around Dabin. Jaebum resists the urge to kiss Jinyoung whenever she’s around. Jinyoung doesn’t make it any easier on him when he keeps on touching Jaebum. He likes sliding his hands down his sides or wrap an arm around his waist while they’re watching TV. Sometimes he snuggles close, and Jaebum finds it torturous to have Jinyoung’s lips so near to his and not being able to do anything about it.

They make out. And when they do, Jaebum doesn’t think he can stop. Jinyoung has such a very warm and inviting mouth that he can’t seem to keep away from. He’d rather pass out than pull away to breathe. He likes touching Jinyoung where he’s most sensitive. One time, while pressing him up against the kitchen counter secretly while Dabin was getting their movie in the living room ready, Jinyoung had moaned in his ear. A very low, melodious, sultry moan that has Jaebum’s groin tightening in his pants. It was very hard to focus on the movie right after.

They behave when they need to behave. Jaebum doesn’t push things even when he thinks Jinyoung is the one pushing him off the edge on purpose. He enjoys the way Jinyoung makes him feel. He makes him feel like a teenager that’s experiencing things for the first time. There’s the rush of adrenaline and giddiness. And then there are those times he makes him feel settled. Like just enjoying a quiet time on the couch or reading to Dabin together before she sleeps. It’s a strange and new kind of feeling but something good and something he likes to feel whenever he’s around the both of them.

“You’re in love, stupid.” Youngjae bonked him on the head once when he asked him this and Jaebum hadn’t cared he was grinning like an idiot again, according to Yugyeom.

Saturdays are date nights. Just the two of them. Bambam babysits Dabin while they’re out. Or sometimes, Mark, one of Jinyoung’s students, drops by and helps Bambam out too. These are the nights they’re both allowed to go home late, as Dabin had become lenient about the rules and allowed more time for date nights. They don’t push it though. They come home on time since they’re banking on Dabin lifting the no kissing policy too.

Jaebum rings the doorbell to Jinyoung’s place fifteen minutes earlier than usual. He always does this so he can hangout with Dabin while Jinyoung’s still getting ready. Today, he brought a bunch of coloring books he found at a bookstore over the week. It’s of different kinds of fishes so Jaebum knows she’ll like it.

“Just a second.” Someone calls from inside. Jaebum isn’t familiar with the voice and when the door opens, he’s surprised to find it’s a woman.

“Hi, can I help you?” She asks. She’s in familiar pajama bottoms, ones Jaebum has seen before. She’s wearing a sweater Jaebum also finds familiar. She’s beautiful and everything about her is familiar. He’s just about to put two and two together when Dabin runs down the hallway and hugs Jaebum’s legs tight.

“Jaebum oppa!” She exclaims. Jaebum smiles, picking her up in his arms.

“Jaebum?” The woman looks at him then smiles, her smile giving it away. “Ah! Jinyoung’s date. Hi. I’m Nayeon. Dabin’s mom.”

Jaebum greets her back. Dabin has found the coloring books Jaebum brought for her, thanks him and takes them inside leaving Jaebum alone with Nayeon. She’s wearing Jinyoung’s sweater, the one he always wears at home during the weekends when Jaebum drops by. She’s also wearing Jinyoung’s pajama bottoms, the one he has that matches Dabin’s dolphin printed ones, which makes it obvious she’s going to be sleeping over. Her smile is familiar too, because he’s seen it on Dabin a lot when she laughs. 

Jinyoung emerges and introduces the two of them. Nayeon apparently came to surprise Dabin and is staying overnight. She also knew tonight was their date night and offered to babysit.

“You know where everything is, right?” Jinyoung asks as he puts on his jacket. Nayeon nods, reaching behind Jinyoung’s neck. Jinyoung stands still, letting her fix his collar. Jaebum can’t help but notice how comfortable they are with each other.

“I’ll call you if I need anything.” Nayeon says. “You two have fun!” 

“We will.” Jinyoung waves back at her. Dabin had rushed to the doorway to wave at them too and Jaebum stares at the pretty picture of her and Nayeon, swallowing down that bitter taste in his throat.

* * *

Maybe it’s a little bit of jealousy. Maybe it’s not. Jaebum would like to think it isn’t because he’s too old to feel this way. But for a while, it feels like it is.

And how can he not feel it when he sees them all together. Nayeon stays a lot over the past couple of weeks. She stays there some nights and Jaebum knows because when he comes and visits, she sees Nayeon around the kitchen and the living room. Her luggage is there. Her shoes are right next to Jinyoung’s and Dabin’s in the entryway. Her toothbrush is right with the others in the bathroom. She looks like she’s part of the household. Which technically, she is, since she is Dabin’s mom.

They look like a family. Jaebum hadn’t really dealt with that image in his head until she arrived. He knew there’s a mother in the picture even if she doesn’t live with them. But now that she’s around, it just makes everything more real and Jaebum doesn’t know what he’s even doing, hanging around them. It’s like he’s invading their privacy.

He doesn't hate Nayeon. That would be stupid. Nayeon is nice. She always welcomes Jaebum in and talks to him when Jinyoung isn’t there yet. She always thanks him for taking care of Dabin and Jinyoung. Jaebum’s thankful she’s just as warm, funny and welcoming as Jinyoung is when he first met him. But that also makes it worse because now, Jaebum thinks Jinyoung and Nayeon are really great together.

They look good together. They make such an attractive pair. A happy family. It also sends a small pang in Jaebum’s chest whenever he sees the three of them, Dabin curled between them as her mother and father talk casually over things that happened during the day. Like a family would.

Youngjae says he’s over thinking things.

“He’s dating you.” He points out. But Jaebum thinks that can change. What is he, compared to possibly having a family?

In the end, Jaebum really believes it isn’t jealousy. It’s more of a realization that Jinyoung and Dabin mean so much to him, that he can take that huge step back just so they can have something more rather than just having Jaebum.

* * *

He breaks up with Jinyoung a week later over a letter. It’s not really the best way to break up with someone but Jaebum doesn’t have the courage to call things off with Jinyoung and say it to his face.

Youngjae called him stupid. Yugyeom thinks he’s throwing away a great guy over some delusion he’s having. But Jaebum really does think it was for the better. Besides, wasn’t all that just supposed to be a date and nothing more?

He had left the letter inside Jinyoung’s pants pocket when he visited for the last time. Nayeon had invited him over for dinner and Jaebum sneaked inside Jinyoung’s room to leave it behind. He’s being dramatic and a coward, but he knows there wasn’t going to be another chance if he doesn’t do it right then and there.

He doesn’t think he’ll ever find a guy like Jinyoung ever again and he wallows in misery when he arrives home, Youngjae pouring him drink after drink until he passes out in the living room.

Jaebum wakes up the next day with the sound of the doorbell ringing. Youngjae had left to go to work and Yugyeom was at class. Jaebum, ignoring his headache from his hangover the night before, drags himself to answer it.

He should’ve checked who it was first before opening the door. Because now, he’s facing an angry looking Jinyoung with the letter he wrote, dangling in his hand as he holds it up to his face.

“What the hell is this?”

Jaebum takes a step back as Jinyoung steps closer.

“I…” Jaebum wishes his tongue wasn’t so heavy at the moment.

“It says you’re breaking up with me.” Jinyoung continues, taking another step forward. Jaebum backs away from him until they’re both in the room and Jinyoung closes the door behind him.

“That’s- Yes. I am.” Jaebum manages to answer.

“Why?” Jinyoung sounds so confused. He _looks_ confused and all Jaebum wants to do is take it back and kiss him and think of all this as a terrible hallucination brought about by his migraine.

“Because of… Reasons?” Jaebum answers stupidly.

“Being?”

“Just… You know.” Jaebum knows he should stop sounding so stupid. He blames the lack of sleep and his hangover pounding away in his head.

“No, i don’t know. So what is it?” Jinyoung demands.

“You,” Jaebum takes a deep breath. “You have a daughter.”

Jinyoung looks at him, completely lost for a moment.

“You told me a long time ago that you didn’t have any problem with that.”

“I didn’t. Really. But, I guess, a lot has changed and you having Dabin made me realize a lot of things.”

Jinyoung only looks at him, as if to ask “What things?” Jaebum steadies himself so he can answer him better.

“Like, she’s five years old and she’s still growing up. She would want to have someone to brush her hair and bake stuff with her. She’d want to go to the mall and maybe have someone wear matching outfits with. She’d want someone to read to her in bed and someone she can ask questions to that her appa can’t answer.”

By this time, Jinyoung is looking at him all funny and Jaebum moves along so he doesn’t have to sound like an idiot.

“And that maybe, for parents day at school, she’d actually want to come with both a mom and a dad by her side.” Jaebum finally says. “And that Nayeon would be the best person to fill this role because she’s always been there and she obviously loves you and Dabin and that the three of you look like a happy family.”

Jaebum breathes. He’s relieved he finally said what was bothering him out loud. He’d kept all that in, afraid of Jinyoung knowing the truth. But after a moment of silence and Jinyoung just standing there, taking all that in, Jaebum realizes he sounds so bitter and he’s mortified he said it to Jinyoung’s face.

“I agree.” Jinyoung crosses his arms in front of him. “Everything about what you said is true.”

Jaebum feels like he just swallowed a rock. Jinyoung wasn’t supposed to agree. Jinyoung wasn’t supposed to come here and talk to him about it.

“Dabin needs a family.” Jinyoung continues. “And she has me. She has Nayeon too. And she also has Jackson.”

Jaebum doesn’t know who that is.

“Who’s Jackson?” He asks.

“Nayeon’s fiance.” Jinyoung simply answers. Jaebum is confused.

“Nayeon’s getting married by the end of the year. She’s going to take in Dabin because we both agree I don’t live a life fit for raising a five year old kid. I live far away from a suitable pre school. I hire a sitter to look after her when i’m out. With Nayeon, she and Jackson can take turns looking after Dabin-”

“Wait wait,” Jaebum closes his eyes and shakes away the confusion in his head before opening them again. “Nayeon’s getting married?”

“Yes.” Jinyoung says.

Nayeon can’t be getting married. She has Jinyoung. They’re going to be a family. Isn’t that why she’s staying with them a lot?

“But what about Dabin?” Jaebum asks. “What about you?”

“I still get to see her. She can still see me and stay with me whenever she wants to. This was her longest visit because Nayeon is busy preparing stuff for the wedding and she only had the time to come down and visit these past few weeks…” Jinyoung trails off then eyes him carefully. “Wait, was this why you wanted to break up with me?”

Embarrassment settles over Jaebum. “I thought you and her…”

“Yes. That one drunken night years ago.” Jinyoung says slowly. “Haven’t I told you about this before?”

“Oh god,” Jaebum groans. “I am an idiot.”

Jinyoung nods. “You are.”

Embarrassment doesn’t even cover it. He wants the floor to suck him whole.

“I’m sorry?” Jaebum offers. He really is. 

Jinyoung only shakes his head. For a second there, Jaebum thinks he’s going to walk out that door and leave him forever. He deserved it. But then Jinyoung looks at him, that look he gives when Dabin is talking to him about nonsense stuff and he has no choice but to listen. And then he chuckles. He chuckles, facepalming for a moment before he moves. Jaebum stands still as he closes the gap between them and lets Jinyoung cup his face in his hands.

“Nothing is going on between me and Nayeon.” He says slowly and carefully for him. “She’s my bestest friend. And the mother of my child. But that’s it. I love her because she’s an amazing woman to me. But i’m not in love with her like I think I am with you.”

Jaebum is at a loss for words at this. He no longer feels like a rock is stuck down his throat. But he sure can’t breathe at what he just heard.

“You know, you said at first you were looking for someone to date,” Jinyoung continues. “And I was too. Until all this happened and I don’t think this is just a date anymore.”

Who was Jaebum kidding? Of course Jinyoung was never just a date either.

“And I don't think this can get any more clearer, but I want to be in a relationship with you.” Jinyoung says, making Jaebum’s heart swell at that. “I want to _stay_ in a relationship with you.”

Jaebum nods. He’d want that too.

“Also, i’m gay. In case that’s not obvious enough.”

Jaebum laughs and Jinyoung presses up to him, kissing him mid-laughter. Jaebum knows he still has a hangover and he probably tastes awful. But Jinyoung doesn’t seem to mind and Jaebum doesn’t dare let him go, his arms circling tight around him.

“I’m sorry.” Jaebum apologizes.

“You still breaking up with me?” Jinyoung asks.

“Don’t ever take an idiot seriously.” Jaebum says. Jinyoung laughs at that , and Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to pull him in his arms again.

* * *

What makes being in a relationship so different than just dating around? It’s the stability Jaebum didn’t know he actually liked and wanted. To know that there’s one special person in his life who cherishes him the way he does. To have him see him at his best and worst days and still love him anyway. To think of Jinyoung as his and how, even if Jinyoung finds it cheesy to say, likes being able to call him the same thing too. 

And there’s also Dabin. Dabin who teaches him how to be an adult like how she taught Jinyoung. Dabin who makes him wear matching pajamas with him when he’s finally allowed to sleep over. Dabin who taught him how to braid her hair and put on nail polish without staining the sides of his fingers. Dabin who tells him stuff he can’t tell her appa, like how she wants to surprise him for his birthday.

Being in a relationship with Jinyoung was something he hadn’t planned on getting into, but one Jaebum definitely has no regrets now that it’s happened. Jinyoung was that something good he was looking for in life.

“Do you see us doing the same thing years from now?” Jinyoung asks him after they all toast to the newly wedded couple. Nayeon invited them to her wedding and Jaebum has spent the last hour trying not to look so dazzled at the way Jinyoung looks in a tux. He only tore his gaze away from him just a few minutes ago to listen to Jackson and Nayeon giving their thank you speeches but then resumed to oggle at Jinyoung with his hair pushed back.

“Us? Getting married?” Jaebum asks. He thinks about it. All the time. Waking up next to Jinyoung during Sunday mornings. Going to Dabin’s Family Day at school. Spending the holidays together. He knows it’s still too early to think about these things. But he indulges in them anyway.

“Yeah,” Jinyoung places a hand on top of his as Jaebum links their fingers together. “Don’t you think about that sometimes?”

“No.” Jaebum lies. Jinyoung sees right through him and smacks him in the chest. Jaebum laughs, grabbing his hand again. “I do. Always. Do you?”

Jinyoung blushes at that and turns away to hide it but Jaebum chases his eyes.

“I do,” Jinyoung admits. “I like to pretend we already are.”

Jaebum likes the sound of that.

“Then what say you and I get out of here and go on another honeymoon?” 

Jinyoung rolls his eyes at him but doesn’t hesitate to drag him out of his seat, Jaebum laughing as he follows.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I've never felt so victimized by a RealGot7 ep until they played with those little kids. Jinyoung being a dad loved by Dabin tortured my insides as well as Jaebum vying for her affection.  
> \- JJP as parents is my weakness


End file.
